¿Quieres ser mi novio?
by Rouce. DBZ
Summary: [Viñeta 2] La pequeña Pan de cuatro años de edad decide hacerle una visita especial a su amigo Trunks y pedirle que sea su novio ¿Cómo reaccionara él ante su petición si realmente no se esperaba semejante pedido? Read


La azabache de cuatro años de edad observaba fijamente a su amigo de cabellos lavanda, quien estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio. Hoy, era otro día más donde él seguía siendo el presidente de Capsula Corp.

– ¿Pará que querías verme, pequeña?–Pan se puso de pie sobre la silla para poder mirar mejor a Trunks.

–Te ves gracioso, Trunks con esas gafas. –Comento y provoco que el joven Brief sonriera gastadamente.

– ¿De verdad crees eso?

–Sí. –Dijo y sin importarle nada se subió arriba del escritorio del hijo de Bulma con mucha facilidad y se arrodillo sobre este, ya teniendo el rostro del ojiceleste cerca ella extendió su mano y le quito los lentes, sin mucho esfuerzo porque él no se resistía.

–Ten cuidado, Pan no los vallas a romper. –Dijo el saiyan y sonrió al ver como la azabache se colocaba sus lentes y no dejaba de sonreír a la vez. –Deberías quitártelos podrían dañar tu vista. –Advirtió el mayor.

– ¡Te ves muy gracioso!–Dijo antes de explotar de la risa porque esas gafas al tener tanto aumento lograban que Pan viera a Trunks con deformidad que no tenía pero si ante su distorsionada vista.

Trunks rió a la par ya que la risa de la menor de los Son era muy contagiosa y al verla con sus lentes le pareció más adorable que antes.

Después de estar así por más de 15 minutos, Trunks decidió que ya era hora de quitarle las gafas antes que las mismas dañaran la vista de su pequeña amiga.

–Ahora ya te ves igual de lindo que siempre. –Comento ella sin poder evitarlo y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

Trunks dejo sus gafas sobre su escritorio. –Bien, ahora dime de que querías hablarme.

– ¿Puedo contarte un secreto? –Trunks acento con la cabeza.

–Creo que me gusta un chico… –Confeso en un susurro con nerviosismo imposible de ocultar.

Él se sorprendió pero segundos después sonrió. – ¿Lo conozco?

–Sí.

¿Es Uub quien te gusta?

Ella negó con la cabeza. – ¿Es algún compañero de la escuela?

–No…

– ¿Estas segura que lo conozco?

–Sí, segurísima.

– ¿Es algún compañero de la clase de artes marciales?

–No…

–Bien, pequeña me doy por vencido…Dime el nombre del afortunado. –Pidió amablemente.

–El chico que me gusta está enfrente de mí y se llama Trunks. –Respondió cabizbaja y más sonrojada más que nunca.

Él sonrió al escucharla. –Entonces soy la persona más afortunada del mundo. –Ambos sonrieron a la par.

Hasta que la pequeña pelinegra habló dejando a Trunks con la boca abierta. – ¿Tú quieres ser mi novio? –Pregunto ella sin mirarlo y moviendo su mano en señal de nerviosismo.

– ¿Q-qué dijiste? –Creyó haber oído mal.

– ¿Q-ue si qui-eres se mí no-vio?–Sus mejillas ardían de lo roja que estaba y sin poder evitarlo tartamudeo.

Trunks se tomó pensativo por un tomento. – « ¿Acaso sabrá el significado de esa palabra?»–Pan, ¿Por qué me preguntas esto a mí?

–Porque mi maestra me dijo que cuando dos amigos se quieren mucho, mucho se demuestran ese cariño poniéndose de novios…Y yo te quiero mucho, mucho Trunks hasta el cielo y más allá.

El peli-lila quedo asombrado ante semejante declaración, definitivamente no se esperaba esas palabras de su pequeña amiga, que quería como una segunda hermana. –Me da gusto saber que me quieres tanto como yo te quiero a ti pero…–Ella lo interrumpió mostrando un brillo inmenso en sus ojos cuando levanto la cabeza.

– ¿D-e verdad me quieres así de mucho?–Se mostraba más ilusionada que nunca y lo que Trunks menos quería era dañarla con sus palabras.

–Sí, Pan te quiero mucho…–Ella lo interrumpió y tomo la mano de él y esa misma mano la llevo hasta su pecho. –Trunks, mi corazoncito siempre se pone contento cuando te tengo cerca y yo quiero que sepas que mi corazón siempre pero siempre va hacer para ti, aunque deje de latir, siempre te voy a querer mucho, mucho Trunks. –Pequeñas lágrimas de emoción se deslizaban por la mejilla de la azabache, deejándolo a él atónito ¿Cómo era posible que esa niña lo quisiera tanto? ¿En qué momento nació ese cariño?

–Yo también te voy a querer mucho, mucho. –Dijo quitándole las lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos.

– ¿Entonces si quieres ser mi novio?

«Pequeña, no sé cómo le haces pero siempre termino haciendo lo que tú quieres, la verdad es que no sé cómo le haces…»–Si, pequeña acepto ser tu novio. –La menor de los Son era tan inocente y con esa misma inocencia lograba que Trunks hiciera su santa voluntad.

– ¿Entonces me tomaras de la mano todo el tiempo? ¿Me llevaras a comer helado? ¿Y seremos felices para siempre? –Pegunto sin dejar de sonreír, al fin Trunks había aceptado ser su príncipe.

–Sí, pequeña, claro que sí. –No dejaba de sonreír.

* * *

**Como les dije aquí está la segunda parte de la viñeta que estaba compuesta por tres capítulos pero que publicare como one-shot por lo tanto la última viñeta la publicare por separado. La primera fue: ¿ella siente celos? (tal vez la leyeron, tal vez y si no los invito a leerla) Sin más que decirles espero que les haya gusto esta historia y me lo hagan saber atreves de su comentarios =) ¡Besos y hasta pronto!**


End file.
